


Wisdom Teeth

by drunkvisuals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, Hinata cries, Hinata gets his wisdom teeth removed, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Kageyama takes care of him, M/M, Stubborn Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkvisuals/pseuds/drunkvisuals
Summary: “It’s been just over 2 hours. Do not ask Kageyama how he got a drugged up Hinata on a train and into their apartment because he does not have the slightest clue how he managed it. It’s all a blur to him, really.”OR the one where Hinata gets his wisdom teeth removed and Kageyama takes care of him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 332





	Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> this is..my first ever fic hhh. the idea just randomly came to me and i just had to go through with it. this isn’t proofread by any means, so please excuse any spelling and/or grammar mistakes! hope you like it x

Hinata is slowly inching toward the door of his and his boyfriend’s shared apartment. “I-I completely forgot that I told my mom I’d watch Natsu for her! Looks like I’ll have to reschedule this appointment.” Hinata lets out a nervous little laugh, eyes looking anywhere but the dark-haired man in front of him.

_Liar_ , Kageyama thought. His little ginger of a boyfriend was never good at lying, he didn’t understand why he even bothered to try. Nevertheless, Kageyama raises a brow as he leans against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. “Mm, is that so, Hinata?” While the smaller of the two nods his head furiously, Kageyama swiftly pulled his phone out of his back pocket and taps the screen a few times. “Ah, yes, then why did your mom message me this morning saying, ‘ _Hi, Tobio! Please see that Shouyou gets to his dentist appointment today. He’ll do anything to weasel his way out of it._ ’”

Hinata curses quietly under his breath. Why did his mother have to know him so damn well? He was eighteen for crying out loud! If he doesn’t want to go to the stupid dentist’s office to remove his wisdom teeth, then he shouldn’t _have_ to!

Hinata opens his mouth to retort but instead winces, a hand shooting up to press soothingly against his cheek.

“See, you’re in pain and that’s why you’re going to this appointment, dumbass,” Kageyama rolls his eyes and gently grabs his boyfriend’s hand in his own. He leads the whining and weakly protesting male out of the apartment and to the train station just a block or so away.

“B-but, what if something goes wrong? I don’t _trust_ them, ‘Yama!” Hinata insists, a very evident pout fixed on his lips. They’re now seated on the train, heading toward the next town over. “Like..what if they mess up and, and..they hurt me o-or..or _something_!” Hinata says exasperated as he desperately tries to grasp at an excuse to not go, his arms flailing dramatically for affect.

A small scowl makes its way to Kageyama’s face, though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Will you _please_ calm down, Shouyou? They are professionals for a reason, right?” He reaches up to grab Hianta’s small hands, settling them into his lap. “Plus, I’ll be taking care of you afterwards. So there’s nothing to worry about, yeah?” His voice is nonchalant but Shouyou knows better. How dare his stupid boyfriend use his given name to make him soft to get him to do something he _clearly_ doesn’t want to do.

_Stupid Kageyama and his stupid sweet words and stupidly cute face and and..u g h_. Hinata’s consumed in his thoughts, sulking to himself. He’s so wrapped up in his own little world that he doesn’t realize that Kageyama has led them off the train at their desired stop and to the dentist's office until they’re inside and the sterile smell hits him hard.

The shorter of the two men scrunches up his nose. That medical smell was just not natural or comforting. He glances around with wide, anxious eyes. _Oh, God, we’ve reached my destination of death_ , he thinks to himself before making a beeline to take a seat in the far corner of the waiting room as Kageyama gets him signed in.

Kageyama fills out a few forms for his ginger (he probably shouldn’t have forged Hinata’s signature but oh well) before he turns around, steely gaze scanning the room and settling on Hinata. His hard gaze softens some as he sees his boyfriend unable to sit still. And, well, _that_ wasn’t anything new, the redhead could never stay still..but this fidgeting was different. It was nervous and scared and it just _twinged_ Tobio’s heart. He didn’t like that Hinata was scared. It pissed him off to no end that he couldn’t do much to comfort the smaller man. He felt so useless but he had to stay composed for the nervous wreck that is currently Hinata Shouyou.

Carefully, Kageyama takes a seat beside Hinata. When the shorter man doesn’t look over immediately, Tobio grabs one of his small hands and squeezes gently. At that, Hinata’s unfocused eyes snap toward Kageyama and he offers the dark-haired male a small, uneasy smile.

Kageyama smiles back a bit warily. He opens his mouth to say something to Hinata when a nurse opens the door leading to the back rooms. The nurse calls Hinata’s name. Both boys bristle slightly. Tobio’s inky eyes quickly flick to Shouyou who is already looking at him, bright brown orbs showing his uncontained fear. Kageyama squeezes Hinata’s hand reassuringly before lightly nudging him toward the door.

Before Hinata completely disappears behind the closing door he flashes Kageyama one final, desperate look. One that pleads for his boyfriend to save him. Kageyama pretends that he doesn’t see it, taking a sudden interest in picking at a loose thread on his shirt.

—————————————

It’s been just over 2 hours. Do not ask Kageyama how he got a drugged up Hinata on a train and into their apartment because he does not have the slightest clue how he managed it. It’s all a blur to him, really.

Currently, his tiny boyfriend is spread out on the living room rug and staring up at the ceiling, crocodile tears running down his cheeks. Tobio pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales deeply. He can feel the start of a migraine behind his eyes. _Oh God, here we go agai-_

“Tobio-chan, d-do you still-” _hiccup_. “-love me?” Hinata croaks out miserably, usually bright eyes dull with sadness.

Kageyama rolls his eyes at the question. “Yes, _dumbass_. Why wouldn’t I?” He didn’t mean to sound as irritated as he did. He knows it’s not Hinata’s fault that his emotions are all over the place, but that was the fourth time Tobio had heard the question within the last hour. And fuck, was his patience running thin..not that he had much of it to begin with. But when he looks back at Hinata, he knows he fucked up. Guilt instantly washes over him.

Shouyou’s eyes glimmer with the tears that are continuously sliding down his rosy cheeks and quiet hiccups leave his mouth as his bottom lip wobbles dangerously. He looks absolutely miserable. But so goddamn _cute_. Kageyama hates it.

Kageyama inwardly groans as Hinata curls up on his side, purposely facing away from him. _Great. Now I’m the bad guy **and** I’ll have to make it up to him_. His eye twitches in irritation at the thought before he storms into the kitchen. Kageyama tugs the refrigerator door open, midnight blue eyes inspecting the groceries left. They should probably go shopping soon..

Tobio mulls over his (limited) possibilities for a moment. He grabs some orange juice, strawberry greek yogurt (of course Hinata insisted on them getting it and has yet to touch it) and some frozen chopped up mangoes. A smoothie. It’s a win-win Tobio thinks triumphantly. Shouyou is always begging to buy ridiculously overpriced smoothies when they’re out and about, plus, the coldness of it will soothe his aching mouth.

Kageyama looks through a few kitchen cabinets before he manages to find their blender. They don’t really cook or anything like that..so the whereabouts of their appliances is pretty much a mystery until they need them and thus tear apart the kitchen to look for them.

Once all the ingredients are in the blender, Kageyama turns it on before he peers out of the kitchen doorway to check on Hinata. The raven-haired man can’t help but smile a bit fondly at the stubborn ginger curled up on his side, tracing random patterns in the middle of the plush rug. He looks extra small like that, it’s too adorable to Kageyama. Hinata’s body is angled slightly more toward the kitchen, his curiosity at the loud noise peeked. When he notices Tobio’s gaze, he raises his chin in defiance, pointedly looking away.

Tobio shakes his head, a fond chuckle leaving his lips while he pulls out a mason jar mug, getting back to work. Might as well try and make it look cute, right? When he deems the ingredients blended well enough, Kageyama turns the blender off and pours the contents into the mug. He plucks one of the now thawed mangoes from the bag and cuts it up smaller, splaying the slices across the top of the smoothie. Tobio smiles small to himself as he screws the metal lid on and then carries it into the living room. He stops in front of Shouyou and kneels down. The redhead refuses to look up at him, still wanting to be stubborn.

“Shouyou,” Tobio coos quietly, setting the mug down on the floor in the small space between them. “I made you something.”

Hinata’s eyes flick to Tobio’s at the comment. His gaze is curious before it narrows in suspicion. “What is it?” He asks, a small lisp evident in his voice due to the lidocaine still numbing his mouth and the thick wads of gauze stuffing his cheeks.

Tobio says nothing, just allows his gaze to flick between Shouyou and the mug on the floor. Shouyou blinks a few times, slowly. It’s taking him a bit longer to connect the dots in the state that he’s in. Once he realizes what Tobio’s actions mean, his chocolate hues look to the mug. Hinata blinks. “A cup?” He asks stupidly.

Kageyama bites his tongue to hold back a snarky remark. That’s what got him into this situation, he doesn’t need a repeat. “ _No_! Here, look-” he picks the mug up and uncaps it, carefully moving it so that the rim of the glass is pressed to Hinata’s lips. Kageyama rolls his eyes as Hinata refuses to drink, accusing Kageyama of ‘trying to poison him.’ He grits his teeth a bit. _I love my boyfriend, I love my boyfriend, I love my boyfrien-_ he chants in his head while he coaxes Shouyou to finally take a sip. The redhead’s eyes widen when he tastes the liquid in the mug.

“A smoothie!” Hinata exclaims excitedly. He wobbly pushes himself into a sitting position, quickly snatching the mug out of Tobio’s grasp. He sits cross legged as he sips at the smoothie, humming contentedly under his breath while looking around the apartment. An. Actual. Child.

Tobio shakes his head at his boyfriend's antics. A happy Shouyou is a happy life, Kageyama has come to learn. Not like he’d want it any other way anyway. A sad Shouyou? Absolutely heartbreaking. He’s like a kicked puppy with those sad, glossy eyes and deep pout. And Tobio would be a damned liar if he’d say he wouldn’t give Hinata anything he wanted with that look on his face.

After a few moments of silence, well aside from Hinata slurping on his smoothie, the smaller boy crawls into his boyfriend’s lap and perches himself prettily on his “throne.” (Que Kageyama’s eye roll.)

Despite his best efforts, Tobio lovingly runs his fingers through Shouyou’s hair to push the tangerine colored stands back, presses a light kiss to his now exposed forehead and mumbles a quiet-but-meaningful “I love you” against the skin. He smiles fondly at his tiny boyfriend’s jumbled “love you too, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama has his arms hooked under Hinata’s legs and behind his back to support him as he stands. The redhead squeaks, grip on his mug tightening as he tucks his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. _He’s so damn cute. He’s really gonna be the death of me._ Kageyama thinks as he carries Shouyou to their bedroom.

Once in the room, Kageyama carefully sets Hinata down on the bed before making quick work to stuff some pillows behind his back to prop him up. Shouyou can’t lay flat on his back for a few days. It has to do with the clotting of the holes in his mouth, or something like that. Neither of the volleyball players are too happy about that, considering they usually sleep cuddled up to one another (except when they have an occasional serious fight and Tobio is forced to sleep on the couch).

Kageyama notices that Hinata isn’t drinking his smoothie at the moment and gently pries it from his small hands, setting it on the bedside table. The raven haired man then goes to stand up, wanting to change into more comfortable bottoms, well that was the plan before Shouyou latches onto his arm. “Please don’t leave.” The ginger pouts deeply, his voice suddenly small and quiet.

Tobio didn’t have the heart to tell Shouyou he never intended on leaving in the first place. Instead, he climbs into the bed beside Hinata and pulls the other man into his side. Kageyama puts on Hinata’s favorite movie and begins to soothingly rub his side as they watch.

A bit into the film, Kageyama feels Hinata’s breathing even out. He peeks at the ginger and Tobio swears on anything, he fell in love all over again. How could this ethereal being possibly be his lover? How in the world did he get so lucky? He doesn’t know, but he definitely is _not_ going to take it for granted.

Tobio hold’s Hinata a bit closer and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’m in love with you, Hinata Shouyou..I never want to lose you.” He whispers quietly, his words nearly inaudible. But _God_ , they were the most sincere to ever leave his mouth.


End file.
